


Project Anti-matter

by Levyana



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Eventual Smut, Multi, Smut, human koro-sensei - Freeform, my bad writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levyana/pseuds/Levyana
Summary: A woman's visit Koro-sensei claiming to know how to save him using her studies he agrees but with secret condition1. She must not tell any other members of the class2.she tells him who he really is before he lost his memory3. After words she must complete his favorShe nods in agreement and does as she's told.3 weeks before school starts class E gets a message from Asano saying to come to the school waiting there for them is a octopus drawn on the board and on each of their desks a envelope and a army bag filled with clothes food and supplies all still fresh.  Inside the envelope a note saying to meet someone at a certain location signed by a octopus.Is it really who they think it is?





	1. Prologue: Die to live

**Author's Note:**

> Comment on how you like it please  
> Prologue

Hello Levy B. Black here  
This is it this is the one I was talking about the big project I've been working on (I'm still a pessimist so it probably trash) It's really gonna be really really different from Sex/smex ED but this was my original concept of what I want it will have some spoliers so if you haven't finished assassination classroom I suggest you don't read this.  
Now Let's Jump In!  
*WARNING MATURE*  
___________________________  
"Y-You're gonna come back right?" A voice says softly in the neck of her partner as he slowly moves into her warmth. "Yes, I promise" he says kissing away her tears as she runs her fingers through his long black hair "W-when" she pauses to let out a soft noise " when will you tell me your real name" "I don't have one, I've always gone by Reaper" he says pulling her head closer to his chest as he continues his movements "I'm gonna get us outta here, I'll make money then I'll come back for you." He says lightly kissing her as she arches against him moaning his name loudly as she taken by his warmth filling her in all places. They pant slowly and she blushes at what they did. "Akira, that can be your name" she says before her half lidded eye watches as the teen puts his clothes back on glances to her and gives her forehead one last kiss goodbye. Before he walks out the half beaten door of the apartment in the slums. 

He was 15 and she was 14 she waited for him thinking back to the times where they broke into libraries and stores to make a meal or to learn, or as she treated him after he comes back bloody and mangled from street fights and assassination tasks, and what she would do while he was away on missions she broke into some of the top libraries in her city and read more than half the books in one night she became educated before being picked up by a college science professor who taught her things she never even thought about.

As years went by she never carried how her appearance really changed as she developed into a woman wide curves at the top and bottom but long unruly black hair she still was waiting for the one who made the promise to her. She heard rumors of him 'the God of death' or 'reaper' where every she really heard the names she followed it brought her to a lab, she managed to get a job there as a scientist she would copy down the files by hand in a matter of seconds and keep it in a notebook she had then hide it under her shirt. She watched as they experimented on him one day while the rest of them were performing tests she cried alone truly unable to do much without the risk of her being killed. When they all left the lab and she was sure he was unconscious she would go there and place her head on the glass and whisper how she was sorry and how she planned on helping him escape from the lab from a software she recently developed. 

The day she was going to free him was the day the moon turned into a crescent and also the day he escaped and she watched from the doorway as he placed a hand made from anti-matter on a females face. It broke her so she left taking all her notes and formulas she had on anti-matter and anti matter beings with her..she freed the rest of them before the explosion and they followed the weeping female even while some of the anti-matter beings were dying. She told them she would cure them but they refused and asked If she can make them better so they can be in control with themselves. She did as they requested however she still had one keep watching for the male. That she dared to say she loved

___________________________Time skip to around Koro-sensei telling the class about his past and winter break  
___________________________  
A woman walks into the classroom her long unruly black hair waving around as she looks at the yellow creature sadly as he stares at her in question and confusion "u-um who are you?" He asks and she nearly breaks at his voice. She shakes her head at him before walking to Ritsu's monitor and gives her more information on the exact location of where she resides and other information on if he wants to be cured and the rockets location and launch date and places it in a file before Ritsu cuts on and looks at the girl "I'll save this information...thank you very much" she says bowing before cutting back off. 

The octopus watches growing even more confused but sensing no threat whatsoever from the female who stands in front of him and touches his face before walking away "I'll be back when they find out something" she says her bluish purplish eyes twinkling. As she leaves the octopus questioning everything and asking Ritsu on what truly happened just then. He thinks back and vaguely remembers someone like her but can't seem to remember anymore. He gives up but takes the woman's words into consideration before growing pink thinking about her curved body.

___________________________  
The day Karma and Nagisa went into space And they find out he won't explode  
__________________________  
Koro-sensei cries tears of joys as his students hug him and cheer happy that the world won't explode like the moon did. They still decide to assassinate him however. She smiles happily outside the classroom as she leaves she feels a firm hand grasp her shoulder "Who are you and how did you get into the school?" 'Karasuma todami and Irina Jelavich' she thinks "...I'm watching over...Karasuma-san, Irina-san" she says looking back at them she feels them tense slight at her gaze and her eyes.

"I mean no harm, but I bring information to do it legally may I work under you?" She says her voice soft before hearing the student come to the door "shall we talk elsewhere?"she suggests watching both teachers look to each other and nod the sit in the teachers lounge. She tells them everything she knows about Koro-sensei even a bit more of his past but she never mentions her name or relationship to him.

"I must be going now..." She says her hair covering her face as she stands "we'll meet again soon" she says before leaving not noticing the students that stair at her questionably when she walk out and nearly trips. "Ah, your back" the octopus says while wrapping a tentacle around her waist balancing her out "h-hai..." She says before bowing and running away leaving him confused like always.  
"Hm?"  
___________________________  
The day before koro sensei is trapped in the field.  
___________________________  
She walks in her long hair wavy this time as she stands in front of the classroom, she looks at her Beat up Panda side purse and smiles softly before walking inside "hello,Koro-sensei" she says to the octopus who looks down at her and smiles "hello, nice to see you again" he says before pausing "what is your name? I don't believe I got it" he says tapping a tentacle onto his 'chin'.

she shakes her head before taking out a case and opening it to reveal vile, a small vile with lavender liquid in it. " some of your students I believe Okuda-san and Takebayashi-kun sent me a very small sample of your blood when I told them what I do." 

She says before placing a small needle inside the vile and it turns a soft blue inside it "I c-can cure you, however...you technically must be dead so to speak..." She says before handing him the needle and watches as he looks at it. "I worked for Shiro... I have his research notes and as well my own of course" she says before pulling out a totoro notebook and a pen with a Chibi anime Character on it " This can turn you back into a full human immediately after you must be fatally wounded however if not you will still be a anti-matter being the minutes longer will lessen the percentage of anti-matter" she says before taking a breath and continuing.

"If that does happen your tentacle  control will be yours and if you lost any real memories whether it be intentional or not will come back, Takebayashi-san and Okuda-san have this as well since it was there request...I never thought they would use Ritsu to track me" she says giggling softly. "They wish to save you and discussed it with each other they will probably ask you what to do they may not consult their other classmates however I'll take consequences on that and say I forced them into it." She says before walking up and wrapping her arms around the creature " this might be the last time we meet based on your decision and I can't keep up this facade anymore" she says crying into his chest softly " Malloy Galena is my government name however, when you were younger you gave me the name Lisette because it's sounded mysterious and dark, a name perfect for the shadows" she says blushing at the memory. 

"As children from the slums on a island little people know the name of" she says "I remember when we meet you killed my Father however rich but making it from dirty money. You killed them but spared me saying I wasn't in your kill list" she says giggling softly  "you let me follow you knowing that if you wanted to you could have killed me you didn't even went back to the place you stayed a dirty old apartment where the ground was made of sand in some parts of the clay building we moved some furniture inside of it together you forever reminded me that I was your property and it's only because you were lonely at the age of 10, the little clay home had a fire place we settled by during the cold we kept the mattress in front of it" she pause before realizing she was rambling on "Gomenasai, I was rambling on" she says letting go of him and smiling softly "you must Die to live again...maybe you'll really remember me then" she says packing up her items and leaving.

The octopus stares at the woman walking away and sweatdrop as she nearly falls walking down the hill  
"But, maybe I wanted to listen and know more" he says softly before turning back and heading inside

___________________________  
Time skip...  
Death of koro-sensei  
___________________________  
Takebayashi glances at Okuda then sticks one of Koro-sensei tentacles as Nagisa Screams before bringing the knife down before seeing a small tentacle go against Nagisa's neck.  
"Don't kill me like that, smile. Send me off with a smile" he says Okuda and takebayashi look at each other before realizing 2 minutes now have passed while calming Nagisa's who sinks the knife into his chest smiling softly with tears in his eyes. Then glowing balls of light come from him. She watches in the shadows crying softly while a small feminine hand runs its way through her hair slowly and comforting "even though I knew what was gonna happen...why does it hurt so bad" she says to the one running slim fingers through her hair "because you love him" the girl says tearing up feeling the children grieve and hearing there wails echo through her ears "let's break this barrier officially and best thing is they still get the money even though they 'killed him' " she says using quotation marks before touching the barrier and watching it shatter and fade in the light happy that they don't notice as they are to busy crying. The female lifts Lisette bridal style before dashing down hill and beginning to jump  into the tree branches 'accidentally' knocking them onto reporters vans and one even on a reporter "I'm not sorry about that one.." She says to Lisette.

"They stuck him Ritsu sent the notification, now let's go back home" Lisette says before watching the girl nod and dash to a small plane nearby.  She sets Lisette down outside the plane and opens the hatch before going inside "thankfully due to the samples I can send Okuda-chan and takebayashi-kun the blood and have it read for them in the future. But I'll have to wonder about the other students if offered another chance like this to fight and train again would they accept it or deny" she says before sitting in a seat before opening a laptop  
"oh my god faster, Faster! Oh god harder!Fuck!" A nude brunette shouts from the screen.

She pauses before becoming flustered at the Explicit videos online before it quickly being closed by a male and snatched hastily " Well...that killed the serious vibe..."  The girl says chuckling " I'm just glad that wasn't my laptop" she says before looking at the blushing male in the back of the plane " if your thinking about jumping now do a flip first!" 

The girl shouts to the deathly embarrassed male "oh I'm never gonna let that guy live this down but first you should probably change your seat if that laptop was there." She says before watching the girl quickly stand and check the back of her long purple dress and changing to a seat in the front with a glass of champagne and a laptop with a large cursive L in teal on it " I wish I wasn't so engrossed in talking to not notice that wasn't mine..." She says before taking a sip of the champagne "5 days and he'll be back and fully regenerated"  
she says looking at the males body analysis and seeing the new abilities that will be possible for him if he requests that is. 

"Maybe I'll just go see our old clay home" she says before  getting up and getting her items of the plane the girl follows her off and watches as they walk through the now industrialized upper part of the city. "The slums look nicer than they did 7 years ago" she says looking at the now metal paneling on top of the clay buildings and watching the girls carry buckets of ocean water to the fill up a pond with salt water fish. 

She stands outside where old clay home and glances to the girl behind her who re did it "I know the place was important however I got the clay remade into marble and added a lot of glass and wood....don't shoot me I haven't had dinner yet" the girl says looking at Lisette who cries "I'm actually happy, I'm thinking of this as maybe new memories with you all and maybe him if he wants to..." Lisette says blushing  
___________________________  
Time skip 3 weeks before school starts  
Location: Japan with  standing outside of their old classroom.  
People: Okuda, karma, Nagisa, kayano, Rio and surprisingly Asano  
___________________________  
Asano opens the door to the classroom and group follow him inside. "I called you here for this" he says pointing to the octopus image on the chalk board and the  and bags with clothes and supplies suiting each student on the desk.

"I was making this place off limits and wanted to see what it looked like and I noticed all of this stuff here" he says before looking at the podium and seeing there's a envelope and stuff for him as well.

Karma walks to his old desk and opens the envelop and sees a phone, ID holding a current picture and information on him and invitation. He opens the invitation. "You're invited to, I can't read what it says right hear Nagisa, Okuda, Rio, kayano open yours and see if it's intentional" he says before looking at them nodding in confirmation  
"well anyway why not check it out it says it's a island with a large school for 'special students with a second knife" he pause recognizing the saying and looking back to the octopus on the board and seeing a octopus done in red in the corner "it's Koro-sensei...he's alive..." He says looking at them shocked and confused "Ritsu" Nagisa says holding his phone up "tell the rest of the class to come to the Old 3-E classroom with tell them that koro-sensei is alive" he says frantically.

___________________________  
Wow! That was a long prologue chapter  but I hope it caught your attention on that this story is gonna be interesting I hope. Let me know how you liked it  
Almost 3000 words! Whew I impressed myself~ oh here is what Lisette looks like yes it's the hex maniac from Pokemon I regret nothing and I don't own anything but you know that shrink the chest on a hex maniac and you have a perfect Lisette 

Hopefully the first chapter will be out soon it depends on my schedule and if I  get hit by Irma or not.  
Levy B black out  
Love chu


	2. Chapter 1: are you sure this is safe?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventures with Lillica have a 90% chance of being dangerous...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is long please bare with me it won't be much more until I get all your favorite ships in and everything. There will be koro-sensei love soon as well... Please bare with me I'm so sorry for this trash chapter

Hello! Levy here back with Project anti matter. The first few chapters won't have character POV but the story lines instead we get to the Character maybe around chapter 3...  
We left off with the gathering of class E and then reading the envelope marked with a octopus.  
Now shall we jump in with the next part?  
___________________________  
Location: Class E building  
People: all class E students plus Asano.  
Time: Tuesday, 8:52 AM  
___________________________  
Karma stands at his desk as the rest of the students gather in. He watches as Isogai gathers everyone's attention "Oi, it's good to see you all again but we're meeting on a different occasion" he says chuckling "This...this must be a prank!...we all watched what happened to Koro-sensei!" Maehara shouts and some members shout in agreement before Okuda raises her hand slowly drawing everyone's attention to her. "I-I have s-something to confess..." 

She says holding her black shorts tightly before feeling a hand on Her back. She looks at the owner "T-Takebayashi-kun?" She says tears in her eyes "Koro-sensei is alive,We meet someone who claimed to be able to save him even after we decided to kill him we did it anyway disregarding everyone's feelings" The classroom door opens again and woman platinum blond hair wearing Camo. and A tall male with spiked hair also wearing Camo. walk inside the classroom making all the students shocked "Bitch-sensei?! Karasuma?!" 

They shout before watching another female with long unruly purple hair wearing a black lab over black high waisted shorts and a black sports top walks in and write her name on the board "Hello, M-my name is Lisette, I'm the one who Tricked Takebayashi-kun and Okuda-chan into doing my bidding" she says while bowing.

The students all stare at her in anger before Okuda shouts "Y-You didn't trick u-us, when w-we sent you traces of the blood using Ritsu's information on you we already knew..." She says semi-firmly. "B-besides...I couldn't let you take the blame a-after everything you helped us with" Okuda says before earning questioning stares. 

Karasuma decides to speak up " This woman is a scientist who worked along side of Shiro, before you getting angry listen to what we have to say first. " Karasuma says before ushering the students to sit before looking to Asano who sits on the floor curious about all of this. " We found out about Lisette after she came the day Nagisa and Karma came back from their 'adventure'" he say before pausing taking a breath  
"She told us that she Knew koro-sensei when she was a human, it's even been confirmed with pictures and videos of them when they were younger, Lisette's real Name is Malloy Vera Rosette the 6th..." He says before glancing at the woman " when our company couldn't handle some of the funding do to paying of the school she would, that means the weapons, camouflage outfits even some of the information was transported by her" he says.

Teresaka raises his hand "So you mean this Filthy Rich Babe has been paying for everything that your bosses needed help on paying? Why would she be dumb enough to really do that?!" He shouts before watching the woman grow uncomfortable quickly "I- um I-"  
She sputters out before her face grows as bright as karma's hair and her smile widens startling some people "y-Y-your making m-me n-nervous I h-had everything p-prepared so y-you could hate me and I c-could take the blame for Manami-chan oh no" she says before getting redder and falling before two hands pull her up by her under her shoulders 

"Jeez I knew this wasn't gonna go well" a female voice says "Lullabi? ? Your here?" Lisette says to the Caramel colored woman with long black and white colored hair in layers sorta rises a bit when the she talks. "Oh your wearing the outfit~" Lullaby  teases "You took all my other clothes and this is the one that wasn't so b-bad" Lisette says her face cooling down slowly before she's placed outside under a tree where bitch-sensei comforts her.

The woman turns and looks at the students. "Oh hello~ I'm Lullaby, Lullaby Wolf  I work under Lisette. Look I'm just gonna jump for the bone" she says before holding up a folder with a island inside " the answer is here on this island sitting on the fucking couch eating My banana snow cone" she says highly annoyed.

" Your all 15-16 now so don't expect me to mind the language, now You can help us and get answers or you can stay and be confused I give you 3 minutes to decide..." She says before getting shouted at "3 minutes isn't enough time to decide something like this!" They shout causing Lullaby to adjust the volume on her headphones slightly "Well 3 minutes because the plan is already on its way" she says before asking Ritsu to pull up video surveillance of Shiro's facility "he's still working on stuff there's people even attempting to repair his body and make him strong with more human weapons...there's over 2000 now but that's to be explained later" she says before watching as a pink haired woman walks in and takes some of the research work in a pile of magazines off the males desk.

"Karasuma section A is done and section B Is on their way back with 2 boats fast ones that can fit all of us and the stuff till we get to the drop off point then it's set and stone till you get to the island" Lullaby says before turning her headphones into a headset with lens scope "On your command and when they are suited up the mission is on" she says before walking out to Lisette and picking her up.

Nagisa looks to Karasuma "We want to know what's going on, why is Koro-sensei really still alive and what is Shiro planing on doing" he says before grabbing the Camo suit and holding it in his hands "you taught us to be assassin and fight for something now if you say you gather us to get involved like this it must be important" he says before ushering the girls to leave as the boys begin to change. The girls stand outside all dressed and are shocked to see Asano standing with the boys in camo. "I was invited too plus it seems interesting " he says before standing next to karma "I'll truly be able to see your skills then" 

Karasuma stands in front of the 28 students and calls role "since Ritsu monitor can't be taken she's gonna be on their phones so Asano will be student number 27" he says before earn a nod " when We get to the drop off point you'll be separated into 2 groups 14 each should be simple math...one group will travel by air the other once again by sea the sea route is more dangerous and offensive however if I put you with that group it means I think you have what it takes to be there if not then your on the defensive one doing cover fire." He says before loading the students into 2 black vans

\---------—------•----------•--------—-----  
Location: Docking Area 1.  
Time: 12:52 Am  
People: class E plus Asano,bitch-sensei, Karasuma, Lisette and Lullaby  
___________________________

They get to the First docking area and see two boats both with people on them one Male with Long red hair resembling karma's if not darker. And other a female resembling lullaby with long spiky hair sort of porcupine like in multiple colors but with two white braids in the front. The notice that they are wearing the same outfit the only difference is one has a rainbow combat boots and matching rainbow glowing headset. While lullaby where's black boots and white headset with white goggles around her neck.

"Welcome back~" the female says with a wide smirk "took you long enough I had time to swim and you still weren't here" she teases before seeing Lisette and staring at her shown...Assets... "Your trying to kill me" she says covering her nose. Lisette cocks her head to the side before looking at the students wanting them to help her understand, they sigh before shaking their heads. 

Karasuma helps the tall red head place the students bags and items into well a smaller, waterproof army type bag "Karasuma-sensei are you sure these bags are gonna fit are stuff? I mean we had two bags of clothing and he other supplies" Sugino says looking at them "Yes, these bags were made to be smaller but hold more space for items, now since you all are standing there move your stuff into these bags, there's more than this color just do it quickly" he says before moving out the way.

Okuda picks up a lavender bag and passes Kanzaki a teal one, Kanzaki smiles softly before tossing Kayano a mint green Bag. Kayano catches it before tossing a Baby blue, Blood Red, Navy bag to the boys who catch them and nod in thanks they began to switch and re-organize their items surprised that it all fit in the small bag. It go unnoticed by some students Karma packing two knives and Okuda packing in different types of poisons and chemistry items. 

The female looks up and realizes she never said her name "My Lady how could you let me forget to share our names?" She says in a dramatic tone of voice "I'm Lillica, Lillica D. Wolf and the very sexy red head over there is Ryu, Nanasume A. Ryuu he's mine if you try and go after him I'll kill you~" Lillica says her eye showing bloodlust and some of the girls shiver taking her warning seriously "He doesn't talk much and he's 6,4 if your wondering and please don't ask about the Eye patch" Lillica says pointing to the black holographic eyepatch on her left eye.

The spot a head of pink hair rushing down the dockside cliff and watches the person trips Lillica and Lullaby catch her quickly and hold her up revealing a very short and pregnant woman as she holds a Winne the Poo bag "I-I got it!" She pants out before climbing on the boat with Ryuu and sits next to him.  Lillica looks to Karasuma "We need to go cause once they find out those files are gone and she is to there gonna come searching for her." Lillica says before tossing Ryuu some rope he ties the pinkette up extremely loosely and the kids question what's happening.

"Get in on the boats I'll split you all when we get to the second location now we don't have anymore free time!" Karasuma says before watching Irina get on the boat with the pinkette and the red head. The students get on to the boats and they drive off...at full speed " LOOK WE WASTED TO MUCH TIME BACK THERE!" Lillica shouts over the boat engine " We're 55 minutes away at this speed!" She says before sitting next to Lisette and giggling at the students who are hanging on for dear life.

"Don't fall off, there's sharks and if you do fall stay away from the boat cause you might be made into sushi!" She says teasing the students. Who nod quickly and put there seat belts on.

___________________________  
Location: halfway to the drop off.  
Time: 2:34 pm  
Group: (same as above)  
___________________________

Karasuma and Ryuu drive the boats at high speed before Ryuu slows down and begins to look around hastily. Lillica and lullaby watches before growling lowly alarming the students and teachers "Times up" Lillica says before reaching into the compartment where they stored the bags and grabs a black duffle bag. She opens the bag before making a confused face "Ryuu! This bags yours toss me mine!" She shouts at the male as she slings the duffle bag over and watches the male catch it with ease before he slings hers over she catches it but nearly slips on a small puddle. "Thanks now~" she says opening the duffle bag and pulling out two twin Neon blue guns with a (like Ciel's guns from elsword) revolver piece and different 6 numbers on them " what's my lucky number~" she says throwing the gun up in the air and watches as the revolver spin and land in a number she catches it and looks "4...hm~" she says before aiming and shooting at the clear skies. Lisette watches their confused faces as they see a clear sky she takes out some pairs of goggles, a BB gun, Blue BB's and passes them around the students before asking Karasuma to slowly move the boat closer to the other one and gives them the same items "These goggles are anti-matter seekers, it can help you see other things too I was gonna save these for later but I don't want you to miss any of the action" she says before putting a pair of glasses on.

The students look to each other before putting the goggles on and seeing black non human shaped creatures flying around the sky "What you see are the Failed experiments... Shiro wasn't and isn't the only one working on using anti-matter there's at least 7 more scientists apart of the group. Using small nameless countries that don't have much of anything saying they'll help only to turn them into those things" she says sadly before picking a gun up of her own and shooting to tentacles down. "These people are beyond dead they can't be saved past this point" she says before not liking the gun and uses a small Dagger and chain weapon to slice into the creatures around her.

The students look at the creatures and nod sadly "Let's send them off in peace than used as weapons" Lisette says softly and watches as the students nod before firing on the creatures. Lillica takes two large bottles of alcohol out and tosses one to lullaby who smirks. "Let's give them one last drink~" Lillica says "and maybe a smoke" Lullaby finishes  they take the bottles and shake them before throwing them at the side of the boat.  "Oi! Why are you throwing that at us!" Teresaka shouts before watching the bottles sky rocket up and then shatter lullaby snaps her fingers and the alcohol burst into flames "Okay~ let's leave on a Awesome not!" Lullaby says before sitting while the students look at the two sisters with horrified faces.  

The boats start again and drive off at high speed. Lillica pushes Karasuma out of the drivers seat and takes his place and fires the boat up more before watches as it hops along the water "THIS IS HOW YOU DRIVE A BOAT!" She shouts while laughing evilly. 

Nagisa kayano hold onto each other for dear life and Okuda clenches onto Karma's sleeve as he tightens his seatbelt while laughing. Itona stares at Lisette watching the front of her shirt wetly rises then clings to her body. Teresaka nearly dies from Sumire's death grip. "IM PRETTY SURE THIS ISNT SAFE" Isogai says "THIS ISNT SAFE AT ALL!" Megu shouts holding onto him. Asano catches Rio who nearly slips out her seatbelt " DONT LET GO!" She shouts gripping onto the arm around her waist.  
___________________________  
Location: drop of point dockside  
Time: 2:53  
People/ships: karmanami, nagikae, asaRio, IsoMegu, tereSumi, itona, SugKan, Lisette Lillica and Karasuma...  
___________________________  
The boat driven by Lillica arrived 20 minutes early than the other. Lillica turns and looks at them smirking "You alive?" She says looking at the students piled onto each other gasping for air after screaming so much. "Lillica please warn us before you take the wheel" Lisette says her face paler than before she gives the green faced Karasuma sea-sickness pills she gives some to the students too.  Lillica takes off her wet jacket before reaching into her duffle bag and pulling out some clothing "I'm gonna change" she says before  going behind a tree and changes clothing and whips her hair around drying it. Before braiding it. "Let Lisette change then we will hold up something so you girls can change" she says before tossing Lisette a large black button up Shirt and Spider web tights as she goes behind the large tree and changes her wet clothing. The girls take out there bags and pulls out some pastel Dresses as it is warmer where they are. If your gonna wear a dress put it on first then you can change out the rest with out anything being shown Lillica says before holding up a black blanket in front of the girls while the boys look away sheepishly at the girls who are changing not to far from them.

After the girls finish changing they pull out camisoles with secret pockets along the inside " Specially designed, I'll have to thank someone later" Lisette says before passing the girls some weapons the notice that one of the small knives is heavy "um is this a real knife?"  Kayano asks Lisette who nods " only use it if you need to" she says before unbuttoning her shirt revealing weapons of her own and a vile holister that Okuda admires from the scientist.

Lillica walks over to the guys who take our clothes from their own bags "Don't worry~ nobody can see a erection in thick pants like those"  she whispers to the males and watches as their faces clash with karma's hair. "Oh I love doing this" she says before watching Ryuu and the others pull up to the island docks "You guys took forever!" Lillica says before pointing to the now fully changed males "They were just in their camo now their dressed" she says before watching as the girls get off the boats to change "There's a cruise boat that stops at the outskirts of our island don't worry~ we already have rooms waiting" Lillica says smirking before leading the group that was on the boats with her "my group!" She shouts at them "Karasuma, Irina there's also a Chopper that stops and delivers from the boat to the island but I don't know what time" she says "if they wanna take that they can but there a little relaxing we can do it's gonna be maybe a 7-8 hour boat ride I can gather more Intel and send it to the base" Lillica says looking at her phone. " well I'm gonna take this group to the boat and get our rooms and re-organize done supplies" she says before getting the students and taking them to the ship.  
__________________________  
Location: the ship  
Time: 3:32  
Group: lillica's  
___________________________

They board with no problem and find the room quickly . Lillica opens the door with the key card and drops her stuff on the floor before going and plopping on the couch while Lisette crawls on to one of the two beds " Before you wonder how we all are gonna fit in this room, these are Egyptian style beds one can hold 5 people there's also another room with bunk beds across from us." She says before holding her arms open for the girls to join her. They shrug before joining the older girl who props herself against the head board and pets them mother like " we have a long ride ahead of us best to take a nap or sleep" she says to the boys as the all flop onto the other bed and rest for a bit.

Nagisa sits back up before deciding to go get a cart of food for the girls and them to eat. The boys follow and look around the beautiful boat before seeing there other classmates and teachers eating at the tables. They stop and talk before grabbing a cart and toting it back to the room where the girls rest. Karma takes a picture of the girls all laying on Lisette who smiles softly. The girls wake up after a hour and began to get up and grab some of the food. Rio looks to Lisette " So, you said you knew what koro-sensei was like as a child, what's his real name?" She asks before taking a bite into her meal Lisette frowns "He didn't have a real name they all ways called him Death...I gave him the Name Kuro but we decided on Akira later" she says " Did you and Sensei ever kiss?" Karma asks his horns and tail showing.

The group watch as the woman's face rivals karma's hair and she sweats badly and a wide smile appears on her face "um-um....ano...." She sputters out before pulling a pillow to her face. Lillica looks at the girl over the couch "They've done more than just kiss" she says "He promised he'd come back to her after a few missions while he punctured a hole in her V-card" Lillica says before watching all the students go red face "I don't care about this shit!" Terasaka shouts while blushing and Sumire quickly puts her hand over his mouth. "Shut up..." The Rio and Megu, Kanzaki say while Okuda and kayano nod in agreement. They watch as the woman waves her feet around before taking the pillow away and looks at the group. " w-we were a bit younger than you, I w-was 14 and he w-was 15" she says blushing at the memory " I waited for him but he never came back so I searched for him...I found him at Shiro's lab..." She says while putting the pillow down " I would talk to him when he was unconscious or maybe pretending to be...The day I planned to break him out was the day the moon turned into a crescent. I was going to the labs to free and saw a scene that broke me a bit..." She says tearing up "W-what did you see?" Kayano asks leaning closer "him holding the cheek of Shiro's fiancé through the very thick glass using small tentacles... The way he looked at her" she stops before touching her face realizing she was crying " I know he'll never look at me like that...but I can at least try" she says smiling softly before whining her eyes with the sleeves of the button up. 

The room remains in silence before they all decide to get some rest. They decided that a bed full of boys would be awkward later so some slept next to the girls but with safety precautions. Sugino slept next to Kanzaki in a round chair a blush present on his face as he pulls the girl a bit closer and places her head his on shoulder. Karma takes picture of Asano and Rio holding onto each other " I think they're actually dating" he says before looking at the sleeping Nagisa and kayano holding on to each other tightly. He takes a picture of that as well before he goes over to the empty space next to Okuda and pulls the blanket over her before tugging one over himself.  
___________________________  
Location: outskirts of the island  
Time: 8:56 pm  
Group: all class E and extra....  
___________________________

Lillica gets up and shakes them all awake before telling them that they are anchored near the island outskirts. The all change back into their now Dry Camo outfits and walk out to the deck. Lillica stands inside a boat resembling a turtle shell with little turtle shell compartments to keep their stuff in and dry. "Look out there this is the island that holds your answer" she says looking at the island with large rocks surrounding it. " First...we just have to get past that..." She says pointing down to the two large whirl pools and shark infested waters.  
"WE DIDNT SIGN UP FOR THIS!"  
The students shout at her " Don't worry the worst that can happen is a shark gets slung onto the boat" she says before watching a shark get thrown at high speeds and hits the side of the boat... "Well now that's inconvenient.." She says shrugging.  
The students look at each other and hope they get everyone of there questions answered after this suicidal trip.  
________________________  
End.  
SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SO LONG  
Omg I didn't even know that it was this long but I didn't wanna delete it ;-; please bare with me as we do this together I promise if you read it will be worth it just 1-2 more chapters of this then it's all the ships you love.  
Levy out...to school Fml


End file.
